Dash Family Secret WIP
by AppleFox
Summary: Rainbow Dash just lost her mother, and while looking through the family home, discovers things she never knew about her mother, and maybe one of her friends as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

The winter breeze had settled over ponyvile and the workers in cloudsdale were busy making the clouds that would cover the land in snow. Sugar Cube Corner was quiet, which is a rare thing on a working day, but with a certain pink pony away on her honeymoon, thinks just mellowed out. Rainbow Dash stepped inside and took off her hoodie, hanging it over a coat stand shaking out her mane and tail. Just as she was hanging it up, an amber pony walked out and gave her a smile, "Why hello there Ms. Rainbow. What can I get for you today? We have some freshly made... What's wrong?" He was taken aback by what he saw. The Cyan Pegasus stood there with small tear streaks on her face, and a very depressed look on her face.

She quickly shook her head, "Nothing, just cold, and the wind was blowing in my eyes on my way here is all" She said, putting on a fake smile, one the Mr. Cake could see right through, but decided to let it be. Every pony in Ponyvile knew that rainbow Dash used goggles when she flew in the wind, and that she loved the cold weather. "Ok, what would you like?" Rainbow looked around and seemed to react to the seasonal cookie case, biting her lip but moving away and pointing to the cupcakes, "One of there's if you don't mind" Mr. cake nodded and told her to go take a seat while he got it ready for her. He smiles as he sets a cub of hot chocolate on a tray, with one of the holiday cookies under a napkin and putting the requested cupcake on the try as well before taking it in his mouth and walking it to the table, setting it own for Her.

Rainbow looked up with surprise at the hot drink, "I... I didn't"

He set down the tray and smiled, "Its on the house, you looked like you could use it." He walked it away and went back to the kitchen, coming back out after a few minutes with a hot tray of cookies and looks over at the cyan pony, seeing her about half way through her cupcake, and reaching for a napkin. When she moves the napkin, she steps back, and makes a choking sound before her legs go slack and she sits on the floor, starting to cry heavily, her body racked with loud sobs. Mr. Cake nearly takes the counter down as he runs over, making she wasn't hurt, but sees she is crying, and just pulls her into a comforting hug. She just collapses against him and weeps, her body calming a little but tears still streaming down her face quickly. After a while she finally grows quiet and he notices that she had fallen asleep. He settles her on a pillow, and locks the door to the business before going upstairs and telling his wife everything that had happened. Nodding, she went down with him and helped carry the sleeping pony up to Pinkie Pie's room, and set her on the bed before leaving her be, Both of them giving her a soft kiss on the head before leaving her be.

"Where am I?" said rainbow, sitting up in the strange bed she found herself in. "Why is everything pi… Am I in Pinkie's room?" She got up and looked around, seeing the pictures on the wall and colorful things. "How did I get in here?" She thinks back and remembers what had happened, the last thing she remembers is a hug form someone and the smell of sweets. She walks downstairs from the room above Sugar Cube Corner and sees from the clock that it is pretty late, but the Cakes were still awake, cleaning up and packaging the stuff that wasn't sold during the day. Mrs. Cake turns her head and smiles, "Hi there dear. I guess you needed that rest huh?" Rainbow Dash blushes and looks down, "I'm sorry for imposing like I did. You guys should have woken me up."

She feels a hoof on her shoulder and looks over to see Mr. Cake standing there, "Don't talk like that. You are one of Pinkie Pie's friends, and a good pony. I should be the sorry one. I saw you looking at the cookies and figured you needed as much as you could get to cheer you up, but I guess it didn't work"

Rainbow sits down and sighs. "They… my mom used to make them look like that and they reminded me of her."

Mrs. Cake looks at her and tilts her head, "That doesn't explain your breakdown, though."

"It… it's a long story, and I don't want to bother you kind ponies with my problems again" She looks up and jumps, seeing both of them sitting side by side and looking at her. "We don't have anything thing else to do, so if you want to talk, go ahead and talk."

Rain bow sighs and start explaining…

_My mom and I always got along when I was a filly and I loved spending time with her. As I got older, I started wanting to do my own thing, and started making friends and spending my time with them. She started trying to spend more time with me, and I thought it was annoying, and one day, I yelled at her, and flew off. That's when I ended up here in Ponyvile. I would get a card from her on my birthday and a small box of cookies every year, and I never sent her anything back._

"I woke up this morning and found a rush letter from my brother… My mom died last night_" _She started crying again, her ears, head and wings all down. Mrs. Cake was crying too, shooting over and hugging rainbow, "Oh Celestia, I'm sorry dear." Mr. Cake came over and put a reassuring hoof on her back "Dash, why were you trying to hide that? That's not healthy to hold inside."

Rainbow looked up and sniffed, "I… I'm supposed to be strong, I can't let my friends see me like this." She feels a hoof lightly tap her head a few times, it was Mr. Cake, "You silly pony, that's what friends are for. They are there to listen to your problems and help you through them." The young pegasi wiped her eyes and a nod, stand up on weak legs, and stretches her wings. "I need to go. Thank you both so much. Now I see why Pinkie thinks the world of you guys." She hugged them both and smiled, "I do to." They both smile at her and nod, "You get home dear, and get a good nights sleep." Mrs. Cake gives her a bag with some sweets in it and muzzles her towards the door. "I know it's not my place to say, but you should tell your friends, and then go and see your mom one last time. Its hard but it's the right thing to do." Rainbow nods and flies off, heading for her cloud home, laying on her couch thinking about what the cakes said, deciding that they were right, and that she needed to go. "Ill be home soon mom" She said as she falls asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash flew over Ponyvile School, and sniffed looking at all the mothers with their children. She thought back to some times with her mom, like her first pair of flight goggles, and when they would go see her dad perform with…

"RAINBOW DASH!" She nearly fell form the sky and looked around, spotting a small orange, dot on the ground, and racing with her on a scooter. The cyan slowed and went down o the ground, landing with only a muffled tap. Putting on her usual face, she smiled at the young filly, who came to a quick and showy stop, taking off her helmet and grinning wide at her idol, "Hey there Scoots, what's up?" Scoots looking hyper, almost pinkie pie hyper, and started jumping, "Guess what, guess what?" She was doing little swirls and giggling. Rainbow caught sight of something on her flank and smiled. "Finally got that Cutie mark I see." Scootaloo stops and looked back at it and then back and Dash, "Yup, isn't it cool." Getting a better look, Dash saw that it was a lighting bolt that turned into a star, "The lightning bolt resembles my speed, and the star is because I'm good with stunts."

Dash gives her a hug and smiles, "I'm proud of you squirt." Scootaloo goes limp and faints, getting a hug form her idol. Dash sets her down on the soft grass and smiles "See you later squirt." She takes off quietly and flies to the library, the home of the smartest pony in Ponyvile, and her friend, Twilight Sparkle. She lands on the upper balcony and knocks on the door, which seems to open on its own, allowing her to walk inside. She sees her friends all sitting around on the floor, and they all go quiet when she comes in, "Ah got'em all ere shugacube, jus like ya asked" Said her friend Apple Jack. Settling on the floor, she bites her lip and takes a deep breath, "I have something to tell you all, and I'm glad that I don't have to run around telling people." She feels a hoof on her shoulder and looks over seeing Pinkie Pie with a comforting smile on her face, being unlike herself, her hoof having a silver ring on it from her marriage. "You can talk to us Dashie, that's what friend is for." Rainbow felt a tear come into her eye and she shutters once before looking up into each to their eyes, "My mom died."

She hears intakes of breath from all around her, and suddenly felt five sets of arms wrapped around her, none of them saying anything as she feels the tears run freely down her face, crying into an unknown chest as she lets all her pain and fear run free from her in the arms of her friends. After a few minutes, she pulls away and blushes, sitting back on her haunches. As her friends settled back, she looks around at all the sad looking faces and was taken aback by one. The face of a normally happy pony had an understanding look. "Pinkie? Why are you…?"

"I know what it's like Dashie. I found out that my parents died and I hadn't seen them since the day I got my cuie mark, so I felt like I had abandoned them, that If I had been there they night still be alive. Don't blame yourself Dashie." She hugged her cyan colored friend and sat back smiling. "You got to remember the good things, and not dwell on the bad."

Applejack was the next to talk, her hat coming off, and startling everypony, "Shugacube, ya'll remember the day my ma and pa died? Ya'll talked me inta goin an seein 'em, now ah'm gonna convince ya, or buck ya till ya'll go." She smirked and winked at the cyan pegasi, still hatless.

Fluttershy just walked over and nosed her cheek, "she was a good pony Rainbow." He comment made Dash confused, causing her to tilt her head and look at her shy friend funny, "What do you mean Shy?" the yellow pony just blushed hid behind her hair, before making a fast dash from the library.

The cyan shook her head confused but stood up and smiled to her friends, "Thank you girls. I know I can get on peoples nerves with my training, and I'm pushy. I'm lucky to have friends like you all that stand by me no matter what." She walks towards the door and turns around, "I guess I'll see your guys in a few days." She left the library and headed for her cloud home to pack for the trip. As she goes through her jewelry, she finds a pendant that she used to wear, and the last gift she got from her mother. Holding it up to the light form the window, she smiled at it. The pendent was shaped like a cloud, and it had a lighting bolt in the middle. The bolt was red, and unlike her cutie mark, never leaves the cloud. Looking at the back, she saw the inscription, _Dash Family Crest, and slipped into her bags, putting her saddle bags by the door and sitting down on her couch, falling asleep after a few minutes._

_The next day as Rainbow made a quick stop at Carousel Boutique, knocking on the door. It was a very early in the morning, and only the mail ponies and farmhooves would be awake yet, but she hoped her friend Rarity would be up, as well. After a minute of silence she turned to walk away when she heard a sleepy voice above her, "Rainbow darling, what are you doing here so early? You are normally asleep long after others have awoken." Rainbow looked above her and was greeted with a picture she never thought she would see. Rarity's hair was a complete mess, and she looked to have just jumped from a tornado. If it weren't for the fact that Rainbow had a small bag in her mouth, she would have laughed, but figured it best to just wait a second before responding, "Y… yeah. I was wondering I you could help me with something before I leave for Colterado."_

"_One moment please." Rarity pulled into the window and a few moments later with a robe on, and her hair in a towel, "How can the wonderful, yet sleep deprived, Rarity be of service to her energetic friend today?" _

_Dash smirked and shook her head, amazed that even this early, her friend could be as cocky as always, "I have this pendant, but the neck piece is too small." She lifted the bag up and showed it to her friend, whose eyes light up at the sight of it. _

"_OH CELESTIA. That is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. Oh you must tell me where you got it?" The dressmaker had it in her magic and was nearly shoving the cyan pegasus._

"_I… I got it from my mom when I was young." Her eyes fall and the white Unicorn gasped, _

"_I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash. I didn't know. That was so inconsiderate. "_

"_Its ok Rarity, I just needed a new chain for it, because I want to wear it at her funeral." She looked shocked as her friend removes the chain from it and levitates a larger one from inside, and puts them together. _

"_This one should fit you better" Rarity looked distant as she levitated the piece of jewelry over Dash's head and let it fall to her chest, "It… it looks good on you Rainbow" She said, still bothered by what she had said as she turns and dashed inside, locking the door behind her._

_Rainbow stopped at the post office to tell them to halt her mail, and to her friend Twilights to drop off a note for the gang, letting them know that she will be back in a few days time. As she rounded the corner and got ready to take off, she was stopped by a royal guard, "Rainbow Spectrum Dash?" She nodded her head, "We are here to take you to Colterado, on behalf of Princess Luna." Rainbow was still dazed from her morning simply nodded and climbed into the carriage, which quickly took of and started heading towards home, "I guess ill get there a day early now, hope Speedy doesn't mind." She soon fell asleep, grateful for the soft ride of the royal carriages._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the ceremony, Rainbow saw her family, some of them giving her words of think for coming, and others glaring at her, as if she were out of place coming to her own mother's funeral. It took all her strength to finally walk forward and look upon her mother. What she saw caused her to burst into tears, but she stood her ground. Her mother was wearing the exact same pendant she was, and looked the same as her daughter, but her color had faded, and hr mane and tail had become shades of grey, no longer their spectrum of colors.. She lost rack of time as she stood there, tears streaming down her face, until her brother came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Se swung around and saw who it was, almost instantly grabbing him and hugging him tight, crying into his chest. "Oh Shade, I miss her." She bawled her eyes out, never crying so hard in her life.

Her brother rubbed her back, tears in his eyes as well, "I know sis, I know. I miss her too." He stepped back when he felt her crying ease and he wiped her eyes for her. "You look just like her Dash." Dash looked her brother over. He stood as big as Big Macintosh back in ponyvile. He was a dark grey with a black mane and tail, a cloud with a clear lightning bolt coming from it. He motioned towards the door to leave the chapel and started walking, Rainbow following right after, curious to know what he wanted to wait to say.

They get outside and take a chariot ride to the family home, only about a mile down the road. "How have things been Shade? Did you ever make it into the royal guard?" He nodded and opened his coat, to reveal a badge. "I'm in the secret service for Celestia. I keep an eye out for the guys that want to hurt her, and make sure she is safe. Training was a pain, but it was worth it, knowing I'm making a difference in Equestrian defense." They got to the house and went inside, taking up residence in the living room, "What have you been up to? Still following in dad's hoof steps?" They both looked up at a picture on the mantle of a grey pony in a skin tight blue suit, flying through the air with several others in the same outfit, a large crowd in the background. "Yeah. Got a job as ponyvile lead weather pony, and it pays well, but every free second in getting ready for the Wonderbolts." She picks up a picture from the side table, showing two adults and two fillies, exact copies of color and gender. "I was always amazed at how fast dad could fly, and how he could do those tricks, going that fast. I wanted to be just like him, and when he… when he was in the hospital, I promised him that I would make him proud. I wanna keep that promise, but I guess that seems stupid now huh?" Her brother was shaking his head, smiling softly, "Sis, your plans are a lot of things. Crazy, reckless, and just plan weird. But those are the qualities of our family. Dad was the same, so was mom. I even tried jumping in the way of a tomato that somepony threw at Celestia, but that wasn't stupid, it's just that we all get so serious about what we do, that we take it a little overboard." Dash started laughing at the tomato thing and lay on her side on the couch, holding her stomach. "Dark Shade took a tomato for the princess. I can just picture it now" She made a diving motion then held her chest; "Oooh, the misery, but now we can have salsa." She burst out laughing and held her chest, gasping for air. Shade got up and mimicked her flying in the air, and crashing into a tree, but getting right back up, "Here I go. Ow. Hospital? No way, just let me try it again." He mocked her, laughing heavily as he sat back down, both of them being brought to tears with laughter.

Eventually they both calmed and sat there grinning from ear to ear, "Rainbow, I haven't laughed like that in years. It felt good. " Rainbow stood up and gave a little bow and walked over to give her brother a hug. "If you weren't such a hard flank, you would get to more often." They smiled and went for a walk around the house, Dash stopping when they got to their mother's office. "Its weird, we weren't allowed in here as kids, and now I don't want t go in cause I might get in trouble" She gave her brother a weak smile and he nodded, walking down the hall to his old room, leaving her alone at the office doorway. She took a deep breath and walked inside, seeing a note on her desk, walking towards it before feeling someone watching her, causing her to turn around quickly and look deeper into the room, and seeing a black alicorn sitting in the reading chair, "Hello Rainbow Dash" Said the princess Luna, setting down a folder and walking towards the pegasi, closing the door with her magic. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"My mom was what?" Rainbow was sitting in a reading chair in her mother's office, Luna sitting opposite her, nodding her head.

"Your mother was a spy. A very good one at that. She almost single handedly stopped the plans for an invasion from the northern deer lands." Rainbow stared for what felt like hours at the princess, her mind running at a mile a minute, not able to process. "No…. no way, my mom was an accountant. SShe wasn't some super spy. She added numbers all day." Luna shook her head, giving a little sigh before tapping her hoof on the table, "You can come in now." She said, causing rainbow to look toward the door.

As shade walked in, he nearly chuckled when he saw his sister's face, the look of shock and denial covering her every feature. "The princess is telling the truth sis. Mom was a secret agent with the Equestrian Intelligence Agency. He sat on the floor near the two, bowing his head to the princess before turning back to his sister. He used his wing to drop a book o the table near her and Luna opened it, "This is her diary, Dash. She wrote about all her missions, all her training, but those types of message stopped after the day you were born."

Rainbow held her head and closed her eyes, "I… I can't…" Shade placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I couldn't believe it either, but I found this a few years back, and decided to follow in her hoof steps, and be a spy like her." Rainbow looked up at her brother, "So you aren't a scout after all."

He nodded, "I am a scout. I didn't pass the test for becoming an agent, so I went for the next best thing"

Dash got up and walked around the room, her eyes still closed, and her breathing becoming quick, as she looked around franticly, before falling to the floor and blacking out.

She woke up in a familiar bed, and realized that she was in her bed from when she was a filly. "Kind of small but I guess it was comfortable if I could have a dream like that." She got up and changed out of her black dress and packed it away, "That dream was way too weird. To think that my mom was a spy. It's silly." She didn't notice where she was going till she bumped into the desk in her mother's office. "I feel weird being in here. Used to get in trouble if I came in here." She started looking over the books on the wall before coming across one with no name. She pulled it down with her mind and set it on the desk, opening it with her nose and saw that it was a photo album. She felt tears in her eyes as she found the picture of just her and her mom, standing out in a field, both wearing the pendants, and smiling. It was the last picture they had taken together. The next day was her first day of high school and when she stared becoming a pain. She sighed and wet to put the book back, and noticed that there was a book deeper on the self where the album had been. She but the photo book down and pulled some of the other books down and finally got to the hidden book, placing it on the desk and opening it, and read the small handwritten text right inside the cover:

_Dear Rainbow Spectrum. I'm happy to see you found this. I knew you would, but I was afraid it would be while you are my age. I wasn't always truthful with you over the years, but I did love you. With all my heart. This book tells of my real missions, and how my life really was. By now, your brother will have found my fake Diary, and being who he is, is probably an agent himself. Don't show him this book Rainbow. This book is for you only. I want you to remember me, for who I was to you, not a body in a casket. Before you start thinking that I hated you for leaving, you're wrong. I hated myself for chasing you away. _

_Rainbow Dash started crying, unable to read thru the tears she just picked up the book and carried it to her room, and locked it into her safe case, and slipped it into her bag. Just as she had it put away, she heard the front door open and close and her brother start up the stairs. "Hey Spec, you here?" He shouted._

_She straightened herself and walked form her room, nearly running into him, and screaming in the process, "Two things Shade. One: Don't call me Spec, I'm not that small anymore, and two: you have got to show me how you walk so quiet." He chuckled and placed a bag on the kitchen counter and set out a couple sandwiches, beore they both started eating. _

_Rainbow decided to break the silence, "I had a really weird dream last night. I dream that Luna and you were telling me that mom was a spy." Her brother looked up and chuckled, "Really? Dang sis. Too many ciders?" He leaned back and chuckled at his own joke, making Dash blush and throw a chip at him. "Shut it, I only had two, and I can go through seven and still drop your secret service butt." He chuckled again and got up, and put the trash in the can, "Shade, what was mom like? Towards the end I mean?"_

_He sat down and took a sip of his drink, "She was really weak. The treatments were sapping her strength and leaving her tired most of the day. You remember what she looked like?" Rainbow nodded, "She looked worse then that most days. Her last couple days, he seemed to be recovering, and her color was returning. She talked about you all the time. How much she missed you. How much she wanted to see you. When she… when she finally passed, she was holding her pendent with more strength then I have ever seen from her. Even in death, she didn't want to be any further from you. Mom and e were never that close, I know that. I wanted to be independent long before you left." He bowed his head and before he can continue he felt a chip hit his head._

"_Don't go blaming yourself. That's my job big brother. I was the one that actually left. You stuck around, even if you didn't want you. I was the one that abandoned the family." She gave him a big hug and smiled._

"_Thanks sis" He hugged her back then sat back down, "you know, you grew into a fine mare. I have heard about your work in ponyvile, and how much work you put in around there on the weather team, when you're not napping." She grinned and got up. "Speaking of napping, I'm pretty tired. " He got up and hugged her again. "I almost forgot." He pulled a letter from his satchel and set it on the counter, "it's the part of the will pertaining to you. I got to head back to Canterlot. My off days are up." She was pleasantly surprised when she opened the letter and found that she had been left a large sum of money, and half ownership of the house between her and her brother. She put the letter away in her bag and pulled out the journal that was found in the library, and started reading it._


	5. Message to Readers

Dear Readers,

I have been having a bit of writers block. I know my story is only sub-par, but I appreciate all of you that have been waiting for the next part. I need help getting out of this funk. I want to know what you, the readers, would like to see from the story. I wont steal ideas, and will credit the ideas to the person that gave me the idea.

The lost writer

AppleFox


End file.
